1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relates to remote e-enabled aircraft solution management using an electronic flight bag (EFB).
2. Introduction
Aircraft avionics equipment present an issue as to how faults can be reported to the maintenance personnel on the ground. Typically in today's environment, the aircraft crew may notice an issue and write it up, but it is not until later that the maintenance personnel get any notification of the fault and are able to take any corrective action. If a process were available to provide information maintenance personnel in a more expeditious manner, the maintenance crew can more efficiently investigate the fault and provide an effective solution.